The Princes Endeavour
by TheGr8MrFish
Summary: The country is on the verge of full war, and the Equestrian princesses are rendered confused. Their only hope lies within the strong owners of the Elements of Harmony, and two of the world's biggest secrets will be the one to lead them to the dark skies of Storm Hold. But just who are these ponies? Why are they such a big secret? And what is their connection to the princesses? OC's
1. Impossibility

The first problem was being on time, the second was being prepared for any circumstance. And maybe if she would stop to realize her current actions, there would be a third; being calm. But because she was not really much into being late or being unprepared, this third problem never crossed Twilight's mind. Also, never did the thought that her urgent meeting with the Princess's would change her and her friend's lives forever. Things were not looking good, but sadly the poor newly-made Alicorn was unaware of the many secrets held within Canterlot's underground royal caverns.

She had been here before, on the day of her brother's marriage to her new stepsister and old friend, but sadly she was too busy saving said sister from the captivity of the caverns to delve deeper and find what was today's topic, and possibly the biggest secret Equestria has ever birthed.

'Late, late, late… Can't be late, can't be late!' Twilight repeated this chant repeatedly in her head. She knew she would be a tad bit late, but what she didn't know was that it didn't leave that big of a bad impression. Despite the seemingly genius character put around her, Twilight is actually an ignorant pony.

She's still unaware, unable to grasp the idea that she might be highly flawed. However, this wouldn't matter. This meeting was more important than her flaws. Eventually, Twilight succeeded in finding the rendezvous area, and there waiting for her were Luna and Celestia.

"I'm so sorry Princess; I didn't mean to be so late!" Twilight recited her usual reasons for tardiness, despite the fact she too is a Princess.

"Twilight, I have told you already, you don't have to refer to me as Princess, and you also can arrive at any time you like." Celestia, despite noticing how stubborn Twilight still was, smiled at how she still remained the same pony. "Now isn't the time to talk about this, I must show you our most important secrets. Follow me."

Celestia turned and walked down the cavern, Luna and Twilight following her at her side. Twilight, out of curiosity, decided to ask the question plaguing her mind; "Princes- Um… Celestia, might I ask what this secret is? Or why I'm learning of it now?"

Twilight could see the look of distaste cross Celestia's face. "Twilight… We are on the verge of war." Celestia waited a second to let that settle into Twilight's mind, and then picked up carefully, "It's the Alicorns of Storm Hold. I assume you have read about them in your story books growing up?"

Ah, now this was something unbelievable; those legends about an entire race of storm wielding Alicorns were always so impossible sounding. Now, she was being told that they are real, and not just that, but war is afoot. It was too much for one blow, so all Twilight could manage was a single nod.

"Good. Now, this secret I have will be our failsafe; if we fail to make negotiations with them, these two will be the ones to save us."

Now was the most confusing part. Did she just imply that there were ponies down here? What's more, did she just say that they were the only other hope against the Storm Hold Alicorns? What is this insanity? Legendary civilization ends up being real, war is almost among them, and most unbelievably, there are ponies hidden under the castle? Anxiety was building up, and it wasn't backing down.

"I can sense the curiosity that fogs your mind, so without further ado…" She stops at a wall of gems, holding a look of preparation- a very unusual trait- and with a small amount of magic exerted from the High Princess, it swung ajar, and there before them was a room, containing two young Alicorns, one bright white, the other dark black, one having green and black hair, the other having purple and black, one having pure green eyes, the other having complete purple.

"So," the white one said, "Come to me in your time of need, Mum?"

-End of Chapter One: Impossibility-


	2. First Announcement

So, yeah… Hi.

It's been a while since I wrote anything for Discovering Harmony or Dwelling on the Past, and I have my reasons. See, you may notice my newest story. It's another "ponyfic," but it's actually in the world of Equestria. You may see that, if you've already read it. Hell, you might be on the story itself reading this notice here right now. But anyways, to the point then!

You see, reader, I really have great and lovely ideas for all these projects. But if you are a writer like me, you know that writing is a long and hard process. So, I want to, instead of doing them all simultaneously, collect votes for a primary focus story. So, the way this will work is simple; I will write the next two chapters to each story, and when I complete that, I will look to see which story has the most reviews. The one with the most will be my primary project. I will repeat that process the second I finish the primary. The next story with the most reviews will be my next primary.

Understand how this works? If not, re-read or complain in the reviews (because that means I'll get more reviews and your vote will be a sort of automatic, if you wish to call it that.).

Please, pass these stories around, I want to grow my fame and let people know that there are creative young minds out there. I see fanfictions as a way of jumpstarting my eventual career as an author, so all you can do helps.

Also, a little side-note; I will release an upload schedule once I have my primary project. So, once that gets completed, you can expect a regular "dosage," let's put it.

Thanks for reading! Please keep up on me and pass me around to some mates, and we will see what happens!

-Fish


	3. Unanswered Questions

To say Twilight was confused was an understatement. She was absolutely shocked and bewildered. Since when did the great and powerful Princess have a son? And why was he kept in a cell under the palace? She wanted answers, but they were coming too slow, and Twilight was very impatient when things of this importance come out of nowhere, why sometimes she even over thinks everything that's going on and she gets sidetracked and-

"Whoa… Should I close her mouth for her?" the white one, Celestia's alleged 'son' had interrupted her thinking. "Yoo-hoo, you awake weirdo?" he waved his hoof in front of her to gain her attention.

"Celestia, I would really like to know what is happening; when did you get a son? And what's the reason behind him being kept down here!?" Twilight spoke without taking a breath.

Celestia spoke slowly and calmly to reassure her that it was all fine. "Well, I'll allow Emerald and my sister's son, Amethyst to explain that to you-"

"Luna has a son too!?"

"…In due time while you carry out your part in this." Celestia finished after being interrupted.

"You just ignored me- Wait a second… My part? What is my part?" Twilight was suddenly very interested. She always loved to please her mentor, and she would not allow herself to fail here.

"Well, it's very simple," Celestia handed her a notebook, and a quill, "I need you to take them to Ponyville and take notes of their behavior and progression in socialization."

"So…" Twilight was very familiar with this sort of task, "you want me to take them home, and help them make friends?"

"Yes, my faithful companion, just like you did, long ago."

"But, Celestia, why do I-" Twilight was shushed before she could finish her question.

"You will know, in due time. Until then get acquainted. I trust the fate of my son in your hooves, Twilight Sparkle."

Luna finally decided to fill her part in this conversation, "And so do I, Twilight. He is very precious to me, but I know that his and Emeralds crazy antics won't be too much for you to handle…"

"Hoorah!" Emerald shouted, while Amethyst acted uninterested in the matter. It seemed he'd been through this discussion before.

"Shucks, mother…" he said sarcastically, "You really know how to flatter me, don't you?"

"Good luck Twilight," Celestia told her before preparing to teleport out, "and fare thee well."

And like that, they were gone.

"Wow, how nice of them to say bye!" Emerald shouted rather abruptly. "Some mothers they are."

"Dude, they visit us every day, it's not like you won't ever see them again."

"Shut up Amethyst!" He didn't seem much like a prince, let alone the son of Celestia. If anything, Amethyst was more a prince than he was, acting neutral towards minor things and not becoming angered at small things. They had a very interesting and peculiar aura to them, signaling this mission was going to be quite the experience for Twilight. She wasn't very eager about it.

"So," Amethyst ignored Emeralds unreasonable raging, "How do we get out of here?"

-End of Chapter Two: Unanswered Questions-


End file.
